Threading through the waves of Timeline
by AnonymousPOV
Summary: Have you wonder what lays behind that hood?
1. Prologue

**Summary** :  
 _Have you wonder what lays behind that hood?_

Pairing: W.d. WindingX?; SansXGrillby(Not sure)

-Pacifist Route- (No Reset's yet)

 _ **Prologue**_

I met an interesting one today, it seems the Prophecy will come true, after all. A small Human child was my newest rider.

 _Tra La La, It seems the current's shallow, They say it's a good sign._

OxO

Welp since I don't know how to make an account in AO3 I'll post it here, if someone could help how to make one in AO3. So this is my first Undertale Fanfic, and sorry if there are many MANY typos since I am not a good writer and this is also un-betaed(?)... Also I want to dedicate this to ThiefOfStealth since cause she's a good writer!

Well as you can see this a Pacifist route and the pairings will be edited... and the romance in this story will appears so much later in the story, um maybe 15 or so... =_= this is my first romance story ok! Sigh~ So hope you like my story, after all, a writers pleasure is the Readers encouragement!


	2. Chapter 1

Summary:

The Skeleton who always keeps smiling with the cracks on his face.

Chapter 1

It seems the kid was coming back from hotland, Heh, they're going to our house. Wonder what okay-tion is there?

 _Snowdin Village_

 **Hm. Guess the kid will try to help Undyne, well finally it's happening, welp I'm going to-slip now...  
**

* * *

You're already at the end and you choose to trace back your steps meeting old friend and acquaintances. Now you're currently having a ride in The Riverperson boat, this time He/She said something different.

 _"Beware The Man who speaks in hands."_

You tilt your head up, confusion clouding your mind what do you mean by that? You were about to ask, Unfortunately the boat had stop.

Now you are in Snowdin.

"Tra La La, Come back again." You gave your thanks and decided to ask them later.

As you were to enter Snowdin Village, your phone suddenly rang! Thinking that maybe Toriel or Sans was calling, you answer your phone expecting their voice. But a different voice had come through, you do not know who it is.

"Hello, Can I speak to G..."

Then they started singing, as quick the song was they ended the call.

Your eyes squinted more, wondering what was that about. You really should ask The Riverperson about what he/she said, you remember something...

* * *

 **(((FLASHBACK)))**

Your meeting with sans at Grillby's goes well, and after being by Undyne. You pass the cheese feeling you with DETERMINATION, you notice something weird and out of place.

 _There was a single closed Gray door._

As you watch the door, a flare of curiosity light up inside you.  
IT FILLED YOU WITH DETERMINATION!

* * *

OxO

Yay! I'm done with chapter 1... um... yup about the updates well, whenever I feel like it actually since this writer is always a lazybones! So I think that's all... so yeah hope you like it! Enjoy! :P

And forgot about the disclaimer... um so yeah Undertale is not mine, unfortunately. T_T  
Toby Fox you rock!

*Meglovania*

Sans! Stop that!

Sorry bud, just trying to be 'cool'-

Don't say it!

 **but we don't have skin.**

 **SANS!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary** : _The flashback continues..._

You warily open the gray door, blinking to a small and also gray room. You slowly walk inside, you notice someone on the center of the room. It seems to be a skeleton but something is different about them, this one seems to have a faraway look.

As you close in to the monster, now you know what was something differet about the. There seem to be two cracks on their skull, they seems to be wearing a clack long dress and their whole body was made of goop?

You stood close to the skeleton while looking around the room, there seems to be nothing in here. Your gaze goes back to the only monster in there, their eye still have that faraway look.

You tried to poke his arms,but it seems to go through them. At the same time the unknown skeleton has a confuse and surprise expression, they seem to be more focus to their surroundings.

You notice that he was slowly disappearing! The skeleton also notice this, the sad monster tries to speak with you. A faint garbled voice pushes through, before the stranger completely disappear!

* * *

 _"Help... Me..."_

As you close the door, you ought to ask sans about the unknown skeleton. But thoughts slowly hides through your as you go through Waterfall.

Forgetting the Lone skeleton...  
 _Until now..._

 **(((Flashback ends)))**

* * *

Passing through the violet halls, it seems that your memory about the strange monster was coming back!

You wonder if what the Riverperson said has a connection to the monster on the grey door, when that garbled voice had come through they were also using their hands.

Your footsteps echos as you arrive the place where it all started. It seems that you were not alone.

"Hi, Frisk." It was Asriel, forlorn watching the flowers.

You ACTed to hug Asriel, the young prince silently cries on your shoulders. But you can here him sob now and then, until the young goat on our shoulder goes silent.

"Sorry for getting your clothes wet, Frisk." Asriel was clearly embarrass \, you tell him that it was fine.

The both of you chat for a while, you want him to go with you. But he refuses your offer, you were sadden by this, you understood his reason and accept this.

A tune suddenly plays, you realise it was a text. You get out your phone, it was a message from Sans!

'Hey Kiddo, just askin', when you're going back here. Tori's getting a bit worried where you are.'

It seems your get-together with Asri- no Flowey has ended, as you were about to say your godbye's. You remember something else. You face Asriel, Determined to know that lone skeleton.

IT FILLS YOU WITH DETERMINATION!

* * *

OxO

Welp The chapter is done! We met Gaster and he needs helps, oh no's! Well hope you like t guys, well undertale is still not mine, as usual...  
Um... ok.. bye...


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary:**

 _Into the Door that was one in between dimensions..._

Chapter 2

You warily open the grey door, blinking to a small and bleak grey room. You slowly Walk inside, you notice someone on the center of the room it seems to be a skeleton but a different one? This one seems to be gazing somewhere.

As you close in to the skeleton, you notice some detail about them. There were two cracks on their skull, and their body was a bit... goopy?

Standing close to the skeleton, you observe the room and it was really empty. Your gaze goes to the only occupant on the room, their eye still looking far away.

You tried to poke his body? But your fingers go through, you felt nothing just a cold feeling seeping through you skin. This seems to snap out the monster in his thoughts, but there was one problem, they were slowly disappearing! You heard a small whispering voice comes through before he vanish.

"hELp... mE..."

As you close the door, you ought to ask sans about the unknown skeleton. But the thought of the Goopy Mysterious monster, slowly hides through your memory as you go through Waterfall.

Forgetting the lone skeleton until now...

(((FLASHBACK ENDS)))

Passing through violet halls, apparently your memory about the strange skeleton was becoming more vivid! You wonder if what the Riverperson said has a connection to the lone monster of the grey door, you remember they were using their hands quickly.

Your footstep echo, as you arrive the place where all of this started. You feel that you were not alone.

"Hi frisk." It was Asriel! He seem a bit forlorn watching the patch of golden flowers.

You ACTed to 'Hug' Asriel tight, the young prince started to silently cries on your shoulder. But you can hear little sobs here and there, until the young goat on your shoulder goes silent.

"Sorry for getting your clothes wet." Asriel was getting embarrass.

You tell Asriel that it was fine.

The both of you chatted for a while, you want him to go with you to the surface. He vehemently refused your offer, you were sadden by this, but you understand what he means.

A tune rang through the shining patches of flowers, you realise it was text from the shorter skeleton.

'Hey keddo, just asking when you're getting back here. Tori is getting a bit worried, you know'

It seems your hang out with Asrie- no Flowey has ended, as you were about to say goodbye. You remember something else...

You face Asriel. DETERMINED to know that lone skeleton.

IT FILLS YOU WITH DETERMINATION!

OXO

So w/ too many drawings and contest to enter I was swap... hehehe sorry... but yesh Chapter is here, and yey I have two follows ._. I'm too excited... but yeah hope you guys like it!And sorry for my grammar ^^"

The star sanses song was so cute *W*

Blue: hello HUMAN! This is the magnificent sans with my famous Tacos, would you like one?


End file.
